Renacer
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: Una tormenta... dos chicos bajo la lluvia... el final de un amor vacio y el comienzo de un verdadero q estupido summary... bueno es lo mejor que tengo, FELICIDADES YAHG! con intento de lime o.o lime! y mi primer Short fic! Jojojo o, sorry x mi desap


Oro: Hola!!!! Aki toy con un nuevo fic!! Este es un regalo de cumple pa mi sobrina Yahg!! Espero cumplas más años!! FELICIDADES Q BIEN LA PASES Y MUEVE LA CADERITA...MOVIENDO TMB LOS PIES!!! ^^ jejejeje!!! Ahora los dejos con el fic!!  
  
Oro: Deléitense la pupila!!! Jajaja XD  
  
  
  
"Renacer"  
  
Era una gran tormenta, ninguna alma se distinguía, todo estaba desolado... lo que había comenzado con una pequeña llovizna, empeoro para convertirse en una tormenta... todo era quietud... pero entre esa atmósfera de silencio, se puede observar la delicada silueta de una persona, en el piso, con la mirada baja y oculta con sus bellos mechones rebeldes... el bao que sale de su boca revela que todavía esta consiente de lo que hace... lagrimas se resbalan en su sonrojadas mejilla... apretando los puños, dediles sollozos escapan de su boca...  
  
"Porqué?"- lo que al principio es un susurro se convierte en un grito de desesperación total- "PORQUE?!?!?!"  
  
Las gotas de lluvia aceleraban su caída, empapando al chico de cabeza a pies... haciendo que su ropa se pegara a su cuerpo... levanta la mirada, el brillo que irradiaba de sus ojos había desaparecido y en su lugar una gran tristeza se notaba... se levanto y ,como si fuera un zombi, avanzo arrastrando los pies.. sin darle importancia a la lluvia y al frío viento que azotaba su débil cuerpo... se balanceada de lado a lado como si fuera a caer muerto en ese mismo instante...  
  
  
  
La lluvia no le permitía ver con claridad a pesar de llevar un paraguas donde resguardarse... debió haber salido al momento que comenzó a llover y no quedarse en el café demasiado tiempo... pero NO!!... tuvo que quedarse con la idea que la lluvia pasaría, pero como toda buena ley de Murphy, algo tenía que salir mal... y ahora se encontraba tratando de abrirse camino en la tempestad para llegar a su departamento...  
  
"Esto me pasa por no anticiparme a la tormenta"- se quejaba un chico de cabellos bicolor- "mmm... muy bien Kai"  
  
El chico de cabellos bicolor y tez pálida caminaba de forma firme debido a la fuerza de la lluvia... su vista estaba borrosa debido a la fuerte lluvia sobre él... se encontraba caminando por lo que parecía un parque, la lluvia parecía empeorar a cada rato... entonces vio la silueta al parecer de otra persona... aparentemente de su misma edad... entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor la figura frente suyo, la figura se acercaba cada vez más a él... y cuando estuvo a un distancia cercana... el individuo iba cayendo... haciendo que Kai soltó su paraguas y corrió a socorrer a la persona... la tomó entre sus brazos...  
  
"... Tyson?"- la figura no era otro que Tyson, al no recibir respuesta del ojiazul, lo sacudió- "Vamos Tyson responde... Tyson!"  
  
El chico al escuchar que era llamado, levantó la vista para toparse con unos ojos cafe rojizo, usando las fuerzas necesarias, rodeo el cuello del chico ruso-japonés y comenzó a sollozar...  
  
"Ka-Ka..Kai..."- los sollozos provenientes del moreno sorprendieron al chico blanco- "Yo lo ayude... le di mi apoyo... y me abandonó..."  
  
Lo dicho por el nipones era incoherente para el ruso-japonés... tomó con una de sus brazos la barbilla de Tyson, levantó su rostro para encontrarse con ojos llorosos y opacos... sin ese particular resplandor...  
  
"Shhh..."- Kai trataba de tranquilizar a Tyson- "Calma, tranquilízate"  
  
"Sólo me uso..."- fue las últimas palabras del ojiazul antes de dejar de sollozar  
  
La lluvia parecía disminuir su fuerza, ambos chicos estaban bajo ésta, pero no les importaba... Tyson estaba demasiado deprimido para importarle y Kai le daba mucha más importancia saber que le había pasado a su amigo... la sombrilla había quedado atrapada entre unos arbustos...  
  
"Será mejor que vayamos a mi departamento... si te quedas así, te enfermarás"- sentenció Kai al momento de levantarse y ayudar a levantar a Tyson, el cual ya mostraba síntomas de fiebre con sus mejillas sonrojadas  
  
"....."- el silencio proveniente del moreno comenzaba a intranquilizar al chico de tez pálida  
  
Tomando el paraguas de los arbustos y cubriéndose ambos con éste, prosiguieron el camino al departamento de chico blanco... la lluvia no cesaba... cuando al fin llegaron, Kai cerró el paraguas y saco sus llaves... se dispuso a entrar cuando Tyson tomó su camisa por detrás y junto su cabeza cabizbaja a la espalda del chico de mayor altura y murmuró...  
  
"Lo siento..."  
  
"......"  
  
Kai no había respondido al no saber el por qué de la disculpa, por lo cual caminó hacia su departamento, Tyson al sentir que se alejaba levantó la cabeza y miró como Kai le ofrecía pasar...  
  
"Lo siento"- volvió a decir el chico de cabellos azules...  
  
"Por qué te disculpas?"- preguntó del chico cabellos bicolor  
  
"Porque por mi culpa estas empapado"- dijo con una sonrisa de melancolía el de menor estatura- "Por mí estas así"  
  
"No importa, además tú estas peor"- dijo con su usual tono de voz Hiwatari  
  
Tyson sólo sonrió y Kai al sentir la mirada sobre él, sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y desvió la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto menos hacia los ojos azules que tanto lo habían cautivado desde el principio...  
  
"Te preparare un baño"- decía Kai tratando de cambiar el tema y evitar aquellos ojos... los cuales ahora se encontraban cubiertos por una sombra...  
  
  
  
El moreno se encontraba en una pequeña tina con agua tibia, preparada por Kai, dándose un baño para quitarse un poco el frío provocado por la lluvia, la cual todavía no cesaba... el grifo goteaba... Tyson seguía perdido en sus pensamientos... miraba su reflejo en el agua... suspiró... porqué todo había terminado así?... salió repentinamente de sus pensamiento al sentir que la puerta era abierta, del otro lado de la cortina de la regadera se divisaba la figura de Kai que entraba y dejaba algo en la tapa del escusado, saliendo rápidamente de ahí... lo que había dejado ahí no era que una pijama para que él se vistiera, junto con unos boxers, tomó la toalla, la cual enrollo a su cintura, salió de la tina...la ropa le quedaban perfectamente...  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto afuera en la cocina, encontramos a Kai, el cual sólo se había cambiado la ropa: poniéndose la pijama y esperando que las sopas de fideos que trajo de un restaurante cercano fueran lo suficientes para que ambos comieran, tomo dos platos hondos y sirvió en cada uno la mitad de la sopa... puso la mesa y los palillos, se dirigió a refrigerador y saco de este un cartón de jugo de naranja... puso todo en orden y se dedica a esperar que Tyson saliera del baño... y al hablar del rey de Roma éste se asoma... Tyson, con la pijama puesta, salía del baño...  
  
"Ven la cena esta lista"- Decía Kai con voz neutra  
  
"Sí"- se limitó a responder Tyson, tomando asiento en la pequeña mesa  
  
Kai tenía la intención de preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba, pero al ver el estado de animo del moreno decidió quedarse con la duda... ya eran más de las 11:00 pm cuando al fin terminaron de cenar, y para sorpresa de Kai, Tyson había comido menos de lo que pensó, esto ya era cosa alarmante... el Tyson que él conocía comenzaría a hacer berrinches y buscar más alimentos, pero el Tyson que tenía frente suyo apenas si había tocado su comida  
  
"Ya es tarde... será mejor que nos durmamos"  
  
"Kai..."  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"Llamaré a mi casa, no quiero causarte más problemas"  
  
"No"  
  
"No?... pero porqué?"  
  
"Ya es muy tarde, además que la lluvia no ha terminado, será muy difícil que pasen autobuses o taxis a estas horas, además que..."  
  
"Qué que?"  
  
"En tu estado no es preferible que salgas así, te quedaras esta noche aquí"  
  
"Pero Kai!!!"  
  
"No hay pero que valga, ya esta decidido"  
  
Tyson hizo un puchero, expresando su enojo, al parecer ya estaba recuperando el animo, pero aun así el centelleo de sus ojos no volvía...  
  
"Ya tengo 16 años, puedo cuidarme solo"  
  
"Eso no me pareció, allá fuera"  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"Obedece a tus superiores"  
  
"Qué?"  
  
"Yo tengo 17 años, así que hazme caso"  
  
"Sólo es un año!!!"  
  
"Aun así soy tu superior"  
  
"Me rindo"  
  
"...."  
  
Ambos chicos se habían quedando viendo al terminar la discusión, Kai tenía un leve sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Tyson sonreía... ambos comenzaron a reírse... era un risa placentera...  
  
"Si no lo viera no lo creería, Tú riéndote... es algo que no sucede a menudo"  
  
"Yo tampoco creería el que hayas comido tan poco"  
  
"Oye!!!"  
  
Plaf!!!  
  
El sonido de un cojín impactándose contra algo se escucho, Tyson lo había lanzado contra Kai en forma de defensa... él cual puso cara seria, y con sus mechones cubrian sus ojos, inmediatamente el moreno comenzó a disculparse...  
  
"Lo siento... realmente lo siento, no era mi intención... vamos Kai perdóname"  
  
"Ja-ja-ja... jajajaja"  
  
"Kai, me engañaste!!!.... achu!!!"  
  
Después de tal escena, ambos chicos se dirigieron al cuarto del propietario, se acercaron al armario y el ruso-japonés sacó una sábana y almohada...  
  
"Tú dormirás en la cama"  
  
"Pero Kai... dónde dormirás tú?"  
  
"Dormiré en el sofá"  
  
"Pero es tu hogar"  
  
"Sin embargo tú estas enfermo"  
  
"...Yo dormiré en el sofá"  
  
"No... tú te quedaras aquí"  
  
"No quiero causarte problemas"  
  
"Ya te dije que no"  
  
"Pero... he sido un molestia, déjame tan sólo dormir en la sala"  
  
Entre las protesta, Tyson tomó un extremo de la sábana y almohada, comenzando a tirar de ellas... pero Kai también comenzó a tirar, haciendo que un guerra comenzara... Tyson jalaba de un extremo y Kai del otro... estuvieron un buen rato así...  
  
"Damela!!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Kai!!"  
  
"Tyson!!!"  
  
No se habían dado cuenta cuando tiempo llevaban así, hasta que Tyson tropezó con la cama y cayó sobre ésta, jalando a Kai en el acto, ambos quedaron acostados en un lado de la cama... el moreno comenzó a reírse y Kai sólo sonreía levemente... pero aquella se borró rápidamente, una sombra cubrió sus ojos y se levantó, quedando sentado sobre la cama... Tyson se le quedo viendo extrañado, Kai volteo su vista hacia el chico moreno y con voz seria...  
  
"Qué paso?"  
  
"Eh?... a qué te refieres?"  
  
"Quién te uso?"  
  
"Eso no tiene importancia ya"  
  
"Tyson, dime soy tu amigo?"  
  
Al escuchar eso el chico de cabellos azules miró detenidamente a Kai, sólo sonrió y se sentó en la cama... se acerco lentamente a Kai y lo abrazó sorprendiendo al chico de cabellos bicolor  
  
"Claro que eres mi amigo"  
  
"Quiero ayudarte, dime qué paso?"  
  
"Kai... yo no quiero hablar de eso"  
  
El moreno seguía abrazando al chico blanco, él cual volvió a acostarse con la diferencia que ahora tenía la cabeza del moreno sobre su pecho, y entre sus dedos acariciaba el sedoso cabello de éste... el nipones cerró lo ojos y lagrimas comenzaron a fluir, empapando la pijama del ruso- japonés, al sentir su pecho húmedo, el chico bicolor frotó con una mano la espalda del peliazul...  
  
"Por favor Tyson, dime que sucedió?"  
  
"Es-es-es..esta bien"  
  
Ambos continuaban en la misma posición...  
  
"Esto sucedió a principios de verano, mi padre me envió a un campamento para convivir con chicos de mi edad, y ahí conocí a Souji Ryuji, cabello castaño, ojos color miel, cuerpo atlético, guapo, alto... todas las cualidades que una chica pudiera querer en un chico... desde el principio nos llevamos bien, nos hicimos amigos, él me contó que tenía problemas con su vida... yo lo apoye desde ese momento diciéndole que no se rindiera que podía vencer lo que sea... todo iba de maravilla, pero temía algo que sucedió, sin que pudiera evitarlo: enamórame de él... el último día del campamento se lo confesé y él me correspondió a su manera..."  
  
El relato de Tyson era breve pero bien detallado... Kai sólo escuchaba sin decir palabra y media, a medida que el relato continúa el ojiazul recordaba los momentos que había pasado a lado de Souji... Kai sentía pequeñas punzada en su estomago, estaba celoso, los celos le quemaban por dentro... todo por que aquel chico fuera novio de Tyson antes que él, respiró profundamente tratando en vano de alejar aquel pensamiento...  
  
"Pero sólo me uso para poder salir de sus problemas... ya que yo lo ayude tanto emocionalmente como económicamente... esta misma tarde me citó en el parque para decirme que lo nuestro había termina... sus palabras me dolieron, conforme él se alejaba, yo caía al suelo comenzando a llorar, fue cuando la tormenta comenzó... y tú llegaste a ayudarme... te lo agradezco mucho Kai"  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
El moreno se sentía mejor al deshacerse de ese peso que traía encima, tenía pensado contárselo a alguien... pero nunca imaginó que resultaría Kai, tenía pensado contárselo a Ray o a Max o a Kenny... incluso hasta a Hilary!!!, pero resultó que el chico frío se llevó todo el crédito al ayudarlo y dejarle contarle su problema... después de todo Kai se había estado abriendo a los demás después del campeonato mundial...  
  
"Tyson..."  
  
"Si?"  
  
El llamado de Kai había sacado al nipones de sus pensamientos...  
  
"....."  
  
"Qué pasa Kai?"  
  
"Nada, olvídalo"  
  
Kai tenía pensado decirle a Tyson sobre sus sentimientos hacía él, pero al escuchar el relato... decidió que era mejor no hacerlo, después de esa farsa por la cual atravesó... pensó que el decírselo, el moreno pensaría que era otro engaño...  
  
"Ah no!!! Ahora me dices!!!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Vamos Kai!!!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Malo"  
  
A Kai realmente le pareció divertido ver a Tyson suplicarle para que le dijera... el moreno escuchaba el latir del corazón del chico blanco, su ritmo era constante y suave... esto provocó que el chico estuviera a punto de dormirse poco a poco, se abrazó fuertemente a Kai, como temiendo que se alejará de él... había cerrado los ojos, pero no se había dormido, cuando sintió que sus labios eran presionados... abrió los ojos sorprendidos para ver a Kai... BESÁNDOLO!!!!. quería moverse, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondía.  
  
"K...Ka...Kai...."- Tyson trataba de hablar, pero le era imposible, apenas se escuchó un leve murmullo  
  
Por otro lado, Kai mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el beso. cuando vio al moreno con los ojos cerrados pensó que este se había dormido, que equivocado estaba y pensando que nunca tendría una oportunidad como ésta para tener de cerca a Tyson, decidió por lo menos darle un beso que seguro él no recordaría, lo que él no había considerado que el ojiazul estuviera despierto. cuando sintió dos manos en su pecho.  
  
"Kai.."  
  
"Yo lo siento. no debí hacerlo"  
  
"..."  
  
Un molesto y denso silencio inundó el cuarto, Tyson mantenía sus mano en el pecho de Kai, estaba sonrojado pero no sabemos decir si por el beso o la baja fiebre, Kai seguía mirando los ojos azules del moreno, perdiéndose en su profundidad de estos.  
  
"Tyson. y-yo t-t-t."  
  
Tyson miraba esperando lo que tenía que decir Kai. por qué las palabras no se daban!?!?, el estar tartamudeando frente al ojiazul lo hacía sentirse como estúpido, cerró la boca y comenzó a ordenar sus ideas. cuando Kai comenzó a tartamudear, él tenía la leve esperanza de saber lo que quería decirle, pero al ver como callaba comenzó a temer que no fuera cierto. cuando al fin su corazón y mente se pusieron de acuerdo, estaba decidido a decírselo sin importar que lo rechazará.  
  
"Tyson, yo tengo algo que confesarte."  
  
"..."- tomó el silencio para que continuara  
  
"Desde que te vi después del combate que tuviste con Carlos, pensé que sólo eras otro chiquillo, pero conforme te fui conociéndote. me di cuenta de algo."  
  
"Y de qué te diste cuenta?"  
  
"De que yo. te amo"  
  
Nuevamente un silencio tomó el lugar, Kai supuso que Tyson no le correspondía, pero la verdad era que el moreno estabas más que sorprendido a lo que acababa de escuchar. no lo podía creer. a él le gustaba Kai, aun más que Souji, pero nunca pensó que fuera correspondido. sintió como Kai se levantaba de donde estaba, reaccionó tarde, el chico blanco ya salía por la puerta y se dirigía a la sala.  
  
"Debí suponerlo, todavía sigue enamorado de él"  
  
Qué debía hacer?. no podía obligar a Tyson para que lo amará. si él deseaba lo mejor para el moreno, tenía que dejarlo irse lejos de él. pero no soportaría la idea que otro tuviera entre sus brazos a SU Tyson. de detuvo sus pensamientos un momento. Su Tyson, nunca hubiera imaginado lo posesivo y celoso que podía ser.  
  
". MI Tyson."  
  
Lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas. se encontraba acostado boca arriba en el sillón, en penumbras con la débil luz de una lamparita. dando un aspecto lo realmente apropiado para una velada romántica.  
  
"Kai.."  
  
El chico de cabellos bicolor reconoció automáticamente la voz.  
  
"Qué quieres?"  
  
"..."  
  
Kai no tuvo tiempo de hablar, ya que antes de hacerlo sintió como unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y unos brazos rodeaban su cuello, tomándolo desprevenido. volvió a la realidad al sentir que el beso fue roto. Tyson tenía la mirada baja, mirando el piso como el objeto más interesante, con sus mejillas sonrojada, el cabello rebelde, esa morena piel que en penumbras le daba un toque etéreo. era una visión para gozarse y él no la desaprovecharía.  
  
"Kai. yo."  
  
"No digas nada."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Kai tenía una mirada dulce pero a la vez algo lujuriosa, el ojiazul sintió recorre un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo cuando Kai lo tomó de la cintura y lo recostó en el sofá con Kai encima de él. se sentía avergonzado y sumiso en la posición en la que estaba, pero olvido eso repentinamente al sentir como el chico blanco comenzaba a besar su cuello. pequeños gemidos salieron de la boca del moreno haciendo que Kai se excitará más y buscando lo forma de seguir escuchando aquel sonido.  
  
"..Kai.."  
  
El sólo pronunciar su nombre hizo que Kai no dejara su tarea, comenzando a hacer pequeños círculos en el oreja de Tyson con su lengua. y mordisqueándola levemente. tomo era un mar de nuevas emociones para ambos chicos. Kai colocó su boca a la altura de su oído y susurró.  
  
"Vamos al cuarto."  
  
Kai se levantó, ofreció su mano a Tyson, él cual no la rechazó... tomó nuevamente al ojiazul por la cintura y lo condujo al cuarto, cerrando con el pie la puerta... la lluvia no cesaba, también podía ver a lo lejos la esplendor provocada por los relámpagos y truenos...  
  
  
(Advertencia: v.v Esto es mi intento de lime o lemon, ustedes lo juzgaran... ¬¬ pero si no soportas este tipo de lectura, haz el favor de  
saltar esta parte hasta ver la próxima separación)  
  
Kai llevaba la Tyson en dirección a la cama, pero el ojiazul se sentía algo inseguro... esta era la primera vez de ambos... y temía que hiciera algo mal... Kai pudo leer esa inseguridad en los ojos del ojiazul...  
  
"Si no te sientes seguro, no tenemos que hacerlo"  
  
"No... yo sí quiero..."  
  
"Tyson no deseo obligarte a nada"  
  
"...No Kai, siempre he querido que..."  
  
Kai sólo sonrió el ver al moreno así le enternecía...  
  
"Estas seguro que es lo que deseas?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
El chico de cabellos bicolor tomó entre sus manos el rostro del peliazul... y plantó un beso tierno... un simple toque de labios que terminaría en mucho más... Kai profundizó el beso pidiendo entrada a la boca del moreno, el cual no fue negado... abriendo ligeramente los labios, Tyson permitió que Kai explorara su boca... era un dulce sabor...los brazos del chico blanco bajaron a la delicada cintura del moreno, y los brazos de éste rodearon el cuello de Kai... él cual empujaba lentamente a Tyson al borde de la cama... al sentir que estaba cerca de ésta, se dejo caer haciendo que Tyson quedara debajo de él nuevamente...  
  
"Kai..."  
  
"No hables, sólo siente"  
  
Los labios del chico ruso-japonés bajaron al cuello del nipones, un oleaje de sensaciones ya vividas renació otra vez... el constante golpeteo de la lluvia opacaba los gemidos de ambos chicos... la manos de Kai ya habían desabrochado la parte superior de la pijama del ojiazul y ahora se dirigían al elástico de éste, Tyson por su parte estaba demasiado ocupado aferrándose a la espalda del otro chico y besándose con pasión al chico blanco, los besos habían dejado de ser suaves a ser unos con verdadera pasión como si no fuera haber otro mañana...  
  
Tyson reaccionó al sentir como Kai, bajaba lentamente el pantalón de la pijama junto al boxer por la altura de las rodillas, sintió sus mejillas arder cuando finalmente nada lo cubría... tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo, el ruso-japonés admiraba el hermoso cuerpo que tenía enfrente nunca imaginó poder tenerlo en sus brazos así, pero ahora rogaba que no fuera un sueño... al sentir como acariciaban su mejillas, reaccionó... el moreno se encontraba delineando su rostro... sonrió inevitablemente, sintió como un dedo de Tyson se posaba en sus labios y escucho lo siguiente...  
  
"Te amo"  
  
Kai sintió que la ropa estorbaba al tener tan cerca de Tyson y sentir su calor... disfrutar de un cuerpo que nunca pensó que tendría en sus brazos... por su lado el moreno se sentía protegido, cosa que nunca sintió con Souji... Kai se levantó levemente y comenzó a quitarse el conjunto... y finalmente cuando terminó observo que Tyson tenía la cara enrojecida al máximo...  
  
"Todavía tienes oportunidad de decidir"  
  
"Ya lo he decidido... por favor Kai"  
  
"Seguro?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"De acuerdo"  
  
Kai se colocó a la altura de la cadera del chico nipones, tomó entre sus brazos las piernas de éste y las colocó a un lado de él... la respiración de Tyson aumentó al sentir como Kai entraba en él, haciendo una expresión de dolor... Kai trataba de no lastimar al moreno, al sentir como éste comenzaba a sollozar, tomo la barbilla del chico y plantó un dulce beso... decidió que sino quería causar dolor al moreno debía entrar ya... cuna grave fue su error al sentir como se estremecía Tyson y un grito que opaco el choque de un rayo salía de sus labios...  
  
"Tyson... lo siento"  
  
"No.. no.. te preocupes, sólo me dolió un poco"  
  
Tyson sintió un golpe de dolor y placer al sentir como Kai entraba en él, pero ese dolor no fue nada comparado con el placer que sintió... el ruso-japonés comenzó a entrar y salir del cuerpo del nipones, haciendo las embestidas cada vez más fuertes... las oleadas de placer se intensificaron... ambos chicos estaban llegando al clímax, un gemido ahogado por el golpeteo de la lluvia y el sonido de un rayo nunca dejaron ver evidencia de lo que sucedía esa noche... Tyson fue el primero en liberarse sobre la cama, su cuerpo y parte del de Kai, éste llegó a su clímax, dejando su esencia en el moreno...saliendo del peliazul, se dejo caer encima de él... sus respiraciones fueron normalizándose lentamente... y susurró a su oído...  
  
"Eres bueno en la cama"  
  
"KAI!!!!!!"  
  
"Qué no puedo decirle eso a mi novio?"  
  
"Tu novio?"  
  
"Crees que hice todo esto por nada"  
  
"Me alegro que pienses así"  
  
Kai tomó las cobijas que habían tirado al suelo y arropó a ambos con ella, Tyson recargo su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del chico blanco, y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, pero antes de quedar dormido, mencionó unas palabras que significaban todo lo que había vivido...  
  
"Gracias Kai"  
  
"Por que me agradeces?"  
  
"Porque gracias a ti puede ver que realmente en este mundo hay alguien que te amará"  
  
"Tyson..."  
  
El golpeteo de la lluvia, arrullaba a ambos chicos que fueron llevados al mundo de las ilusiones y fantasías...  
  
(Aki termina el intento... ;_; no soy buena pa esto)  
  
  
Sólo el rocío de la mañana era la única evidencia de la tormenta del día pasado... los rayos del Sol entraban por una ventana, molestando a cierto chico de cabellos azules, apretando los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz... Tyson se levantó de la cama, miró a su alrededor... su acompañante no se encontraba... recordó la noche anterior sus mejillas se enrojecieron... el sonido de la regadera le dio a entender que el chico blanco debía estarse bañando... se levantó, pero perdió el equilibrio... se hubiera metido un buen golpe de no ser por unos brazos que lo sujetaron fuertemente...  
  
"Estas bien?"  
  
"Sí... AH!"  
  
Kai había tomado a Tyson entre sus brazos y se dirigían al baño, donde estaba listo una bañera con agua tibia...  
  
"Arréglate"  
  
"Sí mamá"  
  
"Que chistoso"  
  
Cuando el blanco salió del baño, el moreno se dispuso a arreglarse, sin saber que tenía el chico de cabellos bicolor preparado para él... mientras tanto fuera del baño, el ruso-japonés se encontraba leyendo un libro, cuando escucho el rechinar de un puerta, el nipones había salido ya alistado, Kai dejó el lugar que estaba ocupando para acercarse y depositar un pequeño beso en lo labios del moreno...  
  
"Ya te sientes mejor"  
  
"Gracias a ti... sí"  
  
"Entonces en marcha"  
  
"A dónde?"  
  
"Por ahí"  
  
Kai tomó las llaves de su departamento, abriendo la puerta dejó pasar al ojiazul, y cerró con llave la puerta... consiguió alcanzar a Tyson, para tomar el ascensor; entraron en este y apretando el botón de planta baja... se abrió la puerta y salieron de él... caminaba por un parque tal vez ya eran comienzos de primavera pero la fría brisa de invierno todavía rondaba por los alrededores... Tyson iba sujetando el brazo de Kai conforme caminaba... pensando en todo lo que habían vivido... era algo que nunca podría olvidar...  
  
"Aishiteru Kai"  
  
"Aishiteru Tyson"  
  
Con un beso con la salida del astro rey al fondo era un imagen que nunca podría olvidarse...  
  
  
  
Oro (bostezando): ~.~ por fin termine!! Espero les haya agradado... y no sean crueles es mi primer intento de lime... ;_; no sirvo pa esto!!! (mirando el reloj) O.O LAS 11:06, dios me ampare que si jefa me ve aki me mata!!!  
  
Oro: Esperare los rewiews!!! Sayonara and Arigatou Minna!!! ^.^ 


End file.
